memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/Post-Crisis visit to Earth-Prime/Chapter 3
In the alley Typhuss is fighting a unknown warrior as he tears off the mask and recognizes the face. Grant Wilson, no it can't be, you are locked up at Blackgate Penitentiary Typhuss says as he looks at the man. He does a spinning roundhouse kick causing Typhuss to roll and he gets up as Grant puts his sword into its scabbard and he looks at him. This is the end of your beloved city, watch it burn as the Deathstroke gang attacks the city Grant says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at Grant This is not the end and I will stop you Typhuss says as he looks at Grant. He uses a smoke bomb and disappears as Typhuss helps Dinah up. What the hell was that? Dinah asked as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. Grant Wilson Typhuss says as he looks at Dinah. She's shocked by that. Meanwhile on Earth-1 at the Arrowcave Will walks over to Earth-97 Felicity. How is it going? Will says as he looks at her. She looks at him. Its coming along very well Earth-97 Felicity says as she looks at Will. He looks at her. No pressure Felicity just keep up the good work and we'll get my uncle back Will says as he looks at her. She chimes in. I will, we will get Typhuss back, safe and sound Earth-97 Felicity says as she looks at Will. He looks at her. Let me know when its ready I've got to be at Julia's daycare in a few minutes Will says as he looks at her. She looks at him. I will let you know when its ready Earth-97 Felicity says as she looks at Will. He smiles at her. Thanks Felicity Will says as he looks at her. He leaves the base as Earth-97 Felicity is working. At the daycare Will enters the building and sees Thea. Hey Will says as he looks at his wife. She smiles at him. Hey glad you're here Admiral Martin told me what happened to Typhuss what are you planning to do? Thea asked as she looks at him. He looks at her. Going to get him that's the plan Will says as he looks at her. She looks at him. I hope you get him back honey Thea says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Same here Will says as he looks at her. They enter the office as the teacher talks about their daughter. Meanwhile in Earth-Prime at the Arrowcave Rene has finished treating Dinah's wounds, as Typhuss explains to the team who he saw. I saw Grant Wilson, he attacked me and Dinah Typhuss says as he looks at the team. Rene chimes in. Grant is locked up in Blackgate Penitentiary, it couldn't be him Rene says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at Rene. I have a theory, its Grant Wilson from an alternate Earth Typhuss says as he looks at Rene. Dinah looks at him. The multiverse was destroyed by Mobius, Typhuss Dinah says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at Dinah. Well maybe this Grant escaped his Earth to Earth-1, Grant was restored when Q restored Earth-1, Grant could have been hiding on Earth-1 all this time Typhuss says as he looks at Dinah. John chimes in. Who the hell is Q? asked John as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at John. Q is a highly powerful entity from a race of godlike beings called Q, Starfleet has encountered Q over the years starting with the Enterprise-D then Deep Space 9, and Voyager, my ship and other Federation starships Typhuss says as he looks at John. Rene chimes in. Damn Rene says as he looks at him. Let me get this straight, Q restored Earth-1 and saved it after Crisis Rene says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at Rene. Yes, I don't know why Q did that, Q was also the one who save me during Crisis so I wouldn't get vaporized by antimatter and Q took me to the Q Continuum then restored Earth-1 Typhuss says as he looks at Rene. Typhuss looks at the team and explains it. I saw the antimatter wave coming towards me and I thought I was done for then Q appears out of nowhere, uses his powers to take me to the Q Continuum to be safe Typhuss says as he looks at the team. Dinah looks at him. How's Will? Dinah asked as she looks at him. He looks at Dinah and smiles. He's fine Typhuss says as he looks at Dinah. Dinah smiles. I bet Julia is a handful Dinah says as she looks at him. He smiles at her. She is Typhuss says as he looks at Dinah. Then Rene chimes in. So how are we going to handle Grant he must be stronger then the one we put away Rene says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. We will, we call in other heroes to help us Typhuss says as he looks at Rene. Dinah chimes in. That's a great idea Dinah says as she looks at Typhuss. Meanwhile in Earth-1 in the Arrowcave Will enters the base walks towards Earth-97 Felicity. Any luck? Will asked as he looks at her. She smiles at him and shows him the device. You made it nice how does it work? Will asked as he looks at her. She explains how the device works as she shows him on the screen. You use the blue button to open the vortex and the red button to close it Earth-97 Felicity says as she looks at Will. Will smiles. Thanks Felicity Will says as he looks at her. He gets the duffel bag and heads out. In Earth-Prime in the Arrowcave Typhuss looks at Dinah. You know I need my Green Arrow suit and bow, I need gear Typhuss says as he looks at Dinah. She smiles at him. John walks in with a case and bow. John opens the case inside is a Green Arrow suit. Oliver made this for you after he created Earth-Prime and the new multiverse John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at the suit and bow. Now I have a second Green Arrow suit and a customized oneida kestrel compound bow Typhuss says as he looks at John and Dinah. Dinah chimes in. Now that's out of the way, we need to stop Grant and his gang, call in the other heroes Dinah says as she looks at Typhuss and John. John nods. Typhuss looks at John. Call Lyla too, we will need her help and I bet she is wondering about me after Crisis, I need to see her Typhuss says as he looks at John. John chimes in. I will go and get Lyla John says as he looks at Typhuss.